


碧涧常秋——孔涧秋番外

by lemondropme



Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Summary: 世事悠悠，不如山丘，青松蔽日，碧涧常秋，山云当幕，夜月为钩男花魁和女官人
Series: 宁为紫禁玉 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966900
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

建熙三十三年

那年孔涧秋二十五岁，他从小在游廓长大，暖席前接受严格的训练，通晓茶道、和歌、俳谐、围棋、书道、双六等。

暖席后，他从其他人茶屋侍奉的振袖，到端郎、散茶，一步步拥有了自己的扬屋，成了苏州城寥寥无几的游廓太夫。

做到他这个位子上，即使是伎者，那也是从者如云，出一趟门就掷果盈车。

五陵年少争缠头，一曲红绡不知数。

许多富贵人家的宴席，也以请到游廓太夫参与为荣，他们更多成了彰显身份的象征，相比陪宿，也往往在宴席上需要炒热气氛，这江南水乡里都是积年世族，人脉往往干系复杂，所以游廓太夫没有一个不是长袖善舞的解语花。

遇见林栖梧就是在这样一场宴席上，对方是舞勺之年就考过院试，前途无限的少女，二月刚行了暖席礼，有出身勋贵的友人为她设宴欢庆。


	2. Chapter 2

建熙三十九年

正月二十二，建熙帝第六次南巡，三月初六御驾至苏州。

林栖梧时任五阶上中书舍人，政事堂参政。此次南巡也随驾而行。

到苏州，自然要去寻访故人。岂料幽兰巷初拾院仍在，却是改弦更张物是人非，有新的游廓大夫做了主人。

她才得知孔涧秋在三年前就已搬离，一代名满苏杭的游廓太夫，走的居然不乏狼狈。

权宦相争，不愿委身，无非是类似的烂俗戏码，君不见，自古美人如名将，不许人间见白头。

林栖梧托人打听到孔涧秋如今的住所，说是他如今开一家小小花铺度日。

巷坊刚敲过晨鼓，晨露沾湿衣裳，林栖梧骑着马从驿馆一路飞驰到碎锦街，在这家叫“擢素阁”的牌匾前停下。

迢迢牵牛星，皎皎河汉女。纤纤擢素手，札札弄机杼。

终日不成章，泣涕零如雨。河汉清且浅，相去复几许。

盈盈一水间，脉脉不得语。

古诗十九首里这一首诗吗，道尽了离别相思之意。林栖梧眸色暗沉，心下忖度不知道他吃了多少苦，颠沛流离里又是怎样一边思念她，一边骄傲而倔强的不肯联系求助。他这万种仇思，都含而不露的藏进了这牌匾的名字里。

当年他们诗词相和无数，孔涧秋提的字她自然不会不认识。自然是找对地方了没错。

但门扉半掩，正在往外摆放拾掇鲜花的，是个云鬓斜簪的妙龄小娘子，看到有客清晨收露时来，梨涡浅笑，彤霞映雾的美。

“我们尚未开市呢，娘子来得好早？”

“敢问小娘子，经营此处的主人，是否名孔讳涧秋。”

那小娘子愣了愣，面上显出一丝防备，不自然的打量她一眼：“我家经营的是正规的小本生意，现有官府纳户执照，敢问娘子何事指教？”

这般的提防猜测，莫非是时常有人上门寻衅吗？

“我乃郎君故人，从长安前来探访。”林栖梧从袖里翻出印章来，才发现来得急，私人的小印扔在驿馆，随身带的是朝官执信。

卖花的小娘子觑到华国官印特制的纹路，面上更浮起了惊惧交加的神色来。

林栖梧连忙解释：“郎君风姿特秀，秉性高洁，乃我多年故交，我绝无害他之心，今日前来，只为拜会。我出来的急，也没带昔日旧物，你只说林氏栖梧前来践约，问他可愿出来一见？”

“林栖梧？”那小娘子却似听过这名字般，松了口气：“原来你就是……也罢，孔大哥在后院培花呢，你随我来吧。”

她锁门插键，带林栖梧往后院去。

擢素阁前头是对外售卖的花店，后面就是养花培植、起居行卧的地方。

黑砖三合院落，通往后屋的走廊也并没有多长，远远不是当年她往初拾院去，那幽深纤巧的长廊，一步步引向名伎引人遐思的深闺。

这条路林栖梧走的缓慢而沉重，对孔涧秋现状的担忧，和经年别后重逢的喜悦混杂。在见到花房中一袭青衫的那个人时，都化作温润的春雨，脉脉流淌心间滚烫。

“涧秋。”

青衣男子修剪花枝的手微顿，慢慢朝她回过头。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沅有芷兮澧有兰，思公子兮不敢言
> 
> 李沅芷视角

她还是小花农的女儿时，名倾苏杭的孔太夫是个爱花惜花的人，那时候的休沐日，她最期待的就是清晨熹光中，那个瑰姿艳逸的人能光临花市，在她家摊贩前驻足，买一束时兴的花卉，也与她温柔的攀谈。

后来父母去世，孔涧秋将她带去初拾院照料，供应她上学堂念书，再后来孔涧秋罹难，她也不离不弃，帮衬他经营花铺度日。

擢素阁并不大，坐北朝南，前头街门开了是做花草生意的，中间的空地用来作晒场，后院是他们自己养花起居的地方。

居中的堂屋待客，和用作粮仓，东厢房是炊房和膳房，西厢房则是卧房和浴房，孔涧秋这些年一律闭居谢客，带着沅芷定居此处三年内，从未有外人留宿。她只想在这一方小小天地，和这个人长久相伴。

然而孔涧秋不曾言说过的缱绻心事，自然不是跟她这个小姑娘。

这个林栖梧不一样，沅芷清楚这一点。自从三年前罹难，那些曾经“客人”的东西，孔涧秋一样没带走都留在初拾院随人发落，只除了这个“栖梧”的。

她见过孔涧秋闲暇的时候拿出以前的旧物来收拾，这个名字反复出现在那些被孔涧秋细心保管的折扇、画卷、书稿之上。

她还见过那一方被妥善珍藏的斫花笺。上头笔迹飒沓文辞隽雅，作的却是风流场上的文章。

“秋郎玉鉴：庭月可中，壶冰入座。豆花雨歇，正宜挥麈之谭；桑落杯深，愿续弄珠之句。若蒙棹雪而来，余则扫花以待。”一方小印落款，署名是栖梧。

林栖梧这个名字，放眼苏杭也并不陌生。两淮盐课林家小姐，母亲是荣国府赵郡李氏的五姓女。不比深锁闺阁的世家贵女，她是要当家开户的那一类，秉性放诞，自幼在这苏杭的花街柳巷中撞，是那嘲风弄月的班头，拾翠寻香的元帅。在她成为建熙三十四年殿试的探花娘子前，先是江南梅岭书院才高八斗的文曲星，无数名篇诗作口耳相传。

这些对沅芷都抵不上一句，林栖梧曾是孔涧秋的入幕之宾。

名伎对客人倾心相托从来没有好下场，被底山盟，枕边海誓岂能当真？这点久历红尘的孔涧秋理应比所有人都清楚。可是理智的清楚却不等同于感情上的沦陷。

“金井梧桐叶落红 ，凤箫声断雁无踪 ，人去也 ，燕归鸿 ，依旧相思梦里中。”他曾在中秋夜泪湿青衫，写下这阙《梧桐影》。凤栖梧桐，合着那人的名字，情谊暗含。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 林栖梧视角

曾经的初拾院的对联，是“涧边树色含风冷，石上泉声带雨秋”，正合他的名讳。如今这擢素阁，写的是“室雅何须大，花香不在多”。

曾经她还在梅岭书院就读，露深霜重的时节，策马折花而来，一支书院边的红梅，送来给他插瓶。总是赶着暮鼓敲响之前，先敲开初拾院的门，然后顺势过夜留宿。

那时候林栖梧刚暖席，还是一派书卷气的少女稚嫩模样，从后面抱住他的腰，下巴在他肩膀上蹭来蹭去，近乎撒着娇般一声声唤他：“孔太夫，孔郎君，涧秋哥哥，阿秋，就留一夜，留一夜好不好嘛……”称呼换个遍：“你怎么忍心让我犯夜禁嘛？巡夜的司寤可不管是秀才还是平民，盘查可疑即行抓捕呢，这时节出去外坊街巷里的冷风能冻破人的皮，还要跟不知道什么样的腌砸泼才关在一起……”变着法儿的混说蛮缠，无非是想要留下来，进而一亲芳泽。

这样的“无赖”举动，旁得人来做，他自然毫不客气令护院叉出人去，毕竟他一介名动苏杭的游廓太夫，看家护院的人没两把子手段也护他不住。

可因为是这娇俏灵动的女郎做来，又是他的心上人，自然眼里出西施，泼皮无赖的举动都可亲可爱。所以为她破了例，从不留人夜宿，不在自己家“接客”的孔涧秋，每每为她妥协。

酉初领御宴后，她便再借故出来，带了宴上尝着甚好的甜雪饼、粉枣糕、箸头春、过门香、七返膏、金铃炙、玉露团等好几样糕点，叫尚食局的御侍拿精巧的五彩点螺花鸟瑞兽食盒装了，再温一壶孔涧秋最爱的春竹叶。

到碎锦街叩门时逢酉正二刻，上次她离去时孔涧秋未免人猜与她为难，另寻了角门让她出去，这会儿自然不必去擢素阁牌匾下劳动开正门。

这黑砖三合院并没有大户人家才有的门环，所以她以手叩门半晌，又侯了半刻钟，耐心等着脚步声渐响，李沅芷一手挽发，一手拉开了门。发尾沾湿，显然是方才沐浴过的样子：“林舍人高足，怎踏寒舍？”

林栖梧微微眯眼，眸光从她湿润发尾扫过：“郎君可用过晚膳了不曾？”

“奄奄黄昏后，寂寂人定初，自然是用过晚膳了。”李沅芷神色复杂，语气也绝算不上客气。

“李娘子很通文墨，如今在哪所书院求学？”

“时逢巨变，花圃也缺人手，现下不过在家温习些旧课而已。”

“孔郎六艺皆精，不比梅岭、高冈、菁莪、咸宜的先生差什么，你跟在他身边，自然也多有获益，只是若要走科举入仕之道，还是少不了去书院做些官样文章，也为结交人脉之故。”

“不敢劳林舍人指点，您口口声声盛赞我家郎君，莫非是来拜师的吗？”她语带尖刻，林栖梧也不以为意，笑着应答如流：“不错，我正是来向孔郎求教。”

“有何事要在暮鼓将响时登门求教？”

“不知入夜能来否，先教红烛刻五分？”林栖梧挑眉，一派温柔富贵乡里混惯了，十足风流纨绔的模样。

李沅芷哪里见过这样的“无赖”行径：“你……如何信口说来这般的淫词褻语。”

“横竖你家郎君爱听就成。”林栖梧耸肩，浑不吝似的做派。她抬手拎起食盒和酒壶示意：“凉酒伤身，该让他趁热吃，劳驾娘子借过。”侧身从李沅芷身旁的空隙一脚踏入门廊。

这人看准了暮鼓时分登门，若是换旁的“恩客”，纵然全不顾体面妥帖，作出这般厮缠态来，孔涧秋拼了性命也不会委身妥协，毕竟他纵然落魄，傲骨犹存。

可是林栖梧不一样，明明知道她是有意作态，也禁不住想起往事，多少个夜晚她就这样缠着他留下来，在初拾院与他剪烛夜话，既而香囊暗解，罗带轻分，被翻翡翠，袜绣鸳鸯。

如今擢素阁的后院西厢，也就两间卧房，孔涧秋当初搬进来就没打算“接客”，所以也从未收拾打理过客房。

一进卧房，雪洞一般，一色陈设全无，案上一只花囊内插着数朵栀子，并两部书、茶奁、茶杯而已，床上只吊着青纱帐幔，铺着素洁衾褥。跟他当年在初拾院描金彩漆的拔步床大不相同。都说由奢入俭难，他却做来这般从容，似乎对往昔奢华的生活毫无留恋。

林栖梧要留宿，就总得宿在一个人房里。她好歹也是当朝五阶中书舍人，不可能让她去跟李沅芷这个寥寥数面的小娘子挤一张床，孔涧秋看着她一脸得逞了的表情，无奈的叹了口气：“我这里只设一张卧榻，你要宿在这，我只好去书房的榻上睡。”

林栖梧也不接话，笑着给他斟酒。孔涧秋对这些眉眼官司了如指掌，看她带一壶缱绻求欢的春竹叶来，未尽之语，自然闻弦歌而知雅意了。

江南忆，其次忆吴宫。吴酒一杯春竹叶，吴娃双舞醉芙蓉，早晚复相逢。

经年风霜雨雪后，林栖梧仍想与他并肩携手，山寺月中寻桂子，郡亭枕上看潮头。

林栖梧带来的点心小菜，也都是他昔年所爱，经年之后喜好仍然被她记在了心上。说不动容是不可能的，但如今他却只能苦笑：“娘子随扈圣驾，前程大好，要什么样的美人没有。即使大鱼大肉吃惯了要尝鲜，也该去找华茂之年，身份相当的郎君。某年老位卑，无盐陋质，怎堪侍奉在侧？刻画之恩，相誉之过，反增我身丑态，奚复言哉？君若谅我，则祈毋复以鱼雁相饷，以免馨德枉遭青蝇之玷。”

“莫说郎君容颜如昨，粗头乱服，不掩国色，便是你真年老色衰，我林栖梧岂是那等以貌取人，色衰爱弛之辈？情之为物，诚然辛酸，千万人无所好，唯一人而已。若君不悦我，吾亦不恨，唯愿郎君加衣履，添餐饭，共偕爱侣，终老南山。然我心如蒲苇，君心若磐石，却碍于俗世人言，需避瓜田李下之嫌。昔年枕前发尽千般愿，要休且待青山烂。谓予不信，有如皦日。郎君今日相拒，岂非要令我故剑遗恨，抱憾终生？”

“汉宣帝和许平君是结发夫妻，方有故剑情深，我出身风尘倡优之流，怎堪与皇室夫妻作比，又怎配与你结发？”

“都说英雄莫论出处，郎君博学多才六艺皆精，比四大书院的先生也不差什么，何必妄自菲薄？章台中人多是出生在烟花之地，或是家境清寒被父母卖入风尘。凭借本事自力更生，勤勤恳恳纳粮交税，世上还多有不及者，有什么好自轻自贱的？”

孔涧秋哭笑不得：“你也是正经的朝廷命官，御殿对奏时也这样一通歪理邪说吗？什么凭借本事，你学的本事是要文治武功安邦定国，我学来礼乐射御五经七书，为的却是取悦恩客。风尘中人，纵然无奈，学成文武艺，却倚门卖笑以夜合之资度日，为世人所轻不过理所当然，又有何可辩白？”

“我所言皆出本心，发乎赤诚，无论才学姿容，我都真心倾慕你，昔年诸般许诺，也并非只是床第间的逢场作戏。如今金榜题名少有所成，便要十里红妆回苏州来迎你入府。”


End file.
